These Strings That Bind Us
by InkOnHearts
Summary: 5 years after Avatar Korra and her friends defeated the Equalist leader, Amon aka Noatok, Republic City seems so have climbed the ladder of peace, equality and lower crime. Having become a fully realized Avatar, mastering all four elements and the Avatar State, Korra has been getting much more attention from the world... Full Summary Inside.
1. The Arrival in the Fire Nation

**Story Summary: 5 years after Avatar Korra and her friends defeated the Equalist leader, Amon aka Noatok, Republic City seems so have climbed the ladder of peace, equality and lower crime. Having become a fully realized Avatar, mastering all four elements and the Avatar State, Korra has been getting much more attention from the world. Now, the new Fire Lord has requested an audience with Korra but had not specified why. Korra, along with Mako, Asami and Tahno, head to the Fire Nation to meet with the Fire Lord and to find out the reason behind the unusual word of invite.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival in the Fire Nation**

Mako stood by the door, staring at the water tribe girl as she stood silently at the railings of the ship. He watched as she looked up at the starry night sky that acted as a backdrop to his view of her. He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to go up to her and hold her in his arms again. He knew she wouldn't like that. He looked down for just a second, but when he looked back up, he saw _him _standing next to her. Mako gritted his teeth, thinking to himself, _maybe it's time I went to bed,_ and turned on his heel. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Mako's heart skipped a beat as the face of his ex-girlfriend stood in his way. "Doesn't it, Mako?" Asami Sato, ex-heiress to Future Industries, current President of Generation Technologies. Mako didn't say a word. Instead, he looked to the ground, avoiding Asami's gaze. "I know it was a long time ago, but…" Asami paused for a second before continuing, "That's how I felt too. When I saw you look at her the way you used to look at me. The way you were so overprotective over her. I felt like my heart was tearing itself apart, Mako, I felt like I couldn't breathe." She could see the tears welling up in his eyes even though he had turned to look away from her. "But I got over it, and you will too." She patted his chest lightly and smiled. "You should go and get some rest, Captain Mako." Asami turned around and walked down the hallway of the ship back to her room. Mako still couldn't move. He stood there silently until he heard Asami's footsteps fade and the faint sound of a door closing. Only then did Mako react, shooting flames from his fist before walking away. He turned his head only slightly back to look at the girl at the railings. She didn't even move a muscle. _Typical, _he thought, and retreated back to his room.

"We should be docking in the morning." Korra nudged the water bender beside her.

"You don't sound excited." He replied indifferently. "Well… You kinda sound like me when I talk to Bolin." Korra glared at him and he simply gave a laugh. "I'm kidding, about the Bolin thing. But you don't sound like you should."

"How do you want me to react, Tahno? The Fire Lord requested an audience with me. That's a big thing." Korra sighed. "I'm just a girl."

"Yeah, I don't know why either." Tahno turned around and leaned his back against the railings. "I don't get what's so special about you." Korra couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as Tahno gave her a cheeky smile. "Whatever. You should get to bed soon… or… I won't give you anymore of those… 'private lessons'." Tahno winked at Korra and lazily pushed away from the railings, walking his usual 'Tahno' walk back to their room. Korra's smile didn't fade as she recollected the first time they met. He made her skin crawl, the way he walked towards her in that restaurant when she was with Bolin. The happiest moment was when she kicked water in his face during the finals of the Pro-Bending Tournament. There wasn't one moment back then when she thought that she would be dating what she called a 'sleaze bender'. Korra laughed to herself and took one last look at the sky before dragging herself back to her room.

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we will be docking at the Fire Nation Capital in one hour." The ship captain's voice rang through the ship as he made the announcement. Mako sat at his bed only half dressed. He remembered what Bolin said to him as he boarded the ship for the Fire Nation.

"_You should be excited Mako! You're going to see your cultural home!" Bolin wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm gonna miss you, big bro." Mako laughed and hugged his baby brother back._

"_I'll miss you too Bo'." But Mako didn't smile, and Bolin knew why. _

"_Cheer up, Mako." Bolin said as the two brothers broke out of the hug. The two looked at the two water benders at the side talking to Asami and laughing as if there was nothing wrong. "You're going to see some real Fire Nation babes! Especially if you go to Ember Island! All… Those… Beach… Babes!" Bolin didn't change at all, maybe only in physique. He was taller and leaner, ever since he joined the Police Force and learnt Metal Bending. The only thing that made him eat less and exercise more was the reinstated Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, forcing him to do so because she didn't want, according to her, 'a chunky metal bender sliding along the wires of Republic City'. "Look, just look forward to the future and get yourself a new Fire Nation BABE!"_

"_Yeah." Mako said indifferently as Tahno walked past him. "I'll see you when I get back, bro."_

"_Don't be a stranger, Mako." Bolin smiled and waved as Mako walked up the ramp to the ship._

Mako sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. He wanted to get over her, but at the same time, he felt that if he did get over her, he would lose a part of himself. Mako got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and did up his hair. If there was one thing the United Forces couldn't do, it was to stop his hair from defying gravity. He walked back into his room and pulled on his shirt and uniform coat, tucking in his old red scarf, which was also, another thing the United Forces couldn't remove. "It's a new day, Mako. New country." He took in a deep breath. His gaze drifted to the dresser at the corner of his room, specifically a tiny box that stood out among the things that lay messily around it. Mako picked it up, opened it, and pulled out the necklace, holding it by one end and watched as the amulet dangled in the middle of the strap. "Time to move on right?" He sighed. "Yeah…" A small flicker sprouted at the end of the necklace. "I loved you, Korra." Flames climbed up the strap. "I still do." The strap grew shorter and shorter as the fire continued to burn it away. "I thought I was enough for you." The amulet began to char. "I guess I shouldn't wait for you to say 'yes' anymore." He released the last bit of the strap and let it float down to the ground to settle among the ashes. Mako watched as the flame died out and there was nothing else left but ashes.

"To your positions!" General Iroh II commanded as he watched the ship dock at the Fire Nation Capital. He looked up to see the visiting company, his friends, Team Avatar, and a smile stretched across his face. The ramp was lowered and the visiting party walked down to the docks, greeted by both United Forces soldiers and soldiers from the Fire Nation military. Iroh bowed slightly as they walked down towards him. "Welcome, everyone, Avatar Korra, Captain Mako, Asami Sato, and Tahno, to the Fire Nation."

"It is an honor to be here." Korra and the rest bowed back. "Will you be coming with us to the Palace, General?"

"Of course, Avatar, but first I must attend to official business. You are assured my presence at tonight's reception." Iroh motioned for them to follow him. "We have prepared your transport to the Palace. If you would follow me." Iroh guided them down the docks, his men standing in position as they walked past them. The sight of an automobile grew more prominent as they walked closer and closer to the end of the docks. But this wasn't like those made in Future Industries or the new Generation Technologies. This was much grander, with a golden dragon mounted on top of each wheel and a fire hawk symbol at the front of the automobile.

"Wow, I've never seen anything so fancy before. Not from either Future Industries or Generation Technologies." Asami exclaimed. "This is truly amazing."

"Well, my dear lady," Iroh smiled as he opened the door for Asami, "It would be my _honor _to bring you to see its magnificent creator once you have all settled down." Asami giggled.

"That would be very nice of you, General." Asami gave a wink and stepped into the automobile after Tahno and Korra. Iroh turned and looked at Mako who stood awkwardly at the side, arms behind his back.

"You too, Captain." Iroh motioned for Mako to enter the automobile.

"But General…"

"I insist. As long as you are a staying in the Fire Nation, you are officially off duty." Iroh and Mako exchanged smiles. Even though Iroh was his commanding officer in the field and in uniform, they were friends off duty, even though sometimes they would get a bit too chummy when they were on duty, a wonderful sight for Iroh subordinates. They respected, not feared him, and seeing his friendlier side around Mako made them all respect him more, not only as a General, but as an individual as well. "Now go." Iroh held the door open.

"Thank you." Mako saluted and stepped in.

"I will see all of you tonight." Iroh closed the door and saluted as the automobile drove towards the Fire Nation Palace.

For most of the ride, the Krew sat in silence. Most of them were taking in the sights from the window of the automobile. Korra sat nervously, she didn't know why she was nervous, but she was. Maybe it was because she's never really met a real King, well in this case, a female Fire Lord. She's been around the leaders of Republic City, and she's met the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, yet there was something about the Fire Lord that intimidated her. Korra felt Tahno's warm hand grasp her own. He squeezed her hand, telling her to relax. Mako pretended not to see Korra and Tahno exchange smiles. He turned to look out the window. _My cultural home, huh? _He looked at the symbol of the Fire Nation that was plastered around. _Yeah, this seems like the place. _He smiled and relaxed. Asami patted his hand and smiled at him. Mako looked to her and smiled, mouthing the words, thank you. Asami simply whispered, "You're welcome." It wasn't easy for Mako and Asami to be friends after all that had happened those few years ago, but they had gotten past it and had been friends ever since.

Asami turned back to the window and she stared in awe as they approached the Fire Nation Palace. "Well, would you look at that?" Everyone turned to look at what Asami found amazing, and it was. It wasn't like the skyscrapers in Republic City. This was enormous and grand, like an entrance to another city, not just a Palace.

The gates to the Palace opened and the automobile drove in. The inside of the gates was just as, if not more, impressive than the outside gates. They drove straight into what seemed like a massive garden, almost like Republic City Park, except this was grand, with the most magnificent of flowers, rare flowers, and the most specially carved statues and fountains that rained golden water. The automobile stopped at the start of a long pavement, and the doors were opened. The Krew stepped out of the automobile and were instantly greeted by an armada of servants draped in the colors of the Fire Nation. They bowed in welcomed, speaking "Welcome to the Fire Nation Palace" in unison. The whole Krew thought of nothing but Bolin's reaction. He would have gaped in amazement and immediately order someone to do something ridiculous for him. The head footman walked towards the Krew and bowed.

"It is of the greatest honor that I welcome you, Avatar and friends. Please follow me. The Fire Lord awaits you." He stood back up straight and dragged his hand across the air and pointed it in the direction of two grand doors at the end of the pavement. At the end stood three buildings, two at the side and one in the middle. The middle one was the grandest building of all, and there, the doors stood open with small figures standing in the middle of the two open doors. The Krew followed the footman down the pavement. Asami couldn't help but be amazed. She was rich and glamorous back in Republic City, but it was nothing compared to this. Korra kept looking around her. She was soaking up everything that was happening. She was in the Fire Nation, and what more, she was in the Fire Nation Palace, surrounded by servants, and was on her way to meet the Fire Lord. Mako tugged uneasily at his uniform. He felt extremely out of place. A few years ago he was a street rat, fighting in an arena for the next day's meal. Then, he became a hero of Republic City when he fought alongside Bolin, Asami and Korra against the Equalists. Not long after that, he joined the United Forces, and under the supervision of General Iroh, he quickly rose in ranks and attained the rank of a Captain of the United Forces. Now, now he was in the Fire Nation Palace and was about to meet the Fire Lord. Yeah sure, the Fire Lord didn't want to see him specifically, she requested to see the Avatar. Yet, it was so extraordinary.

As they reached the end of the pavement, the small figures became more prominent. The Fire Lord stood there with her family by her side, her husband and two children, a daughter and another son besides Iroh. She had a face bearing almost identical resemblance to the late Fire Lady Mai, firm and strong, unyielding in every aspect. Then, she smiled, opening her arms to welcome her guests. With that one smile, her whole face changed. It was soft and understanding, accepting. The Krew stood at the bottom of the stairs to the door, bowing in respect to the Fire Nation Royal Family.

"What a glorious day it is." The Fire Lord proclaimed. "At my doorstep stands the new Avatar." She bowed her head and the rest of her family bowed. "I am honored to be in your presence, great Avatar." Standing back up, she walked down the steps. "I have dreamt of meeting you, the reincarnation of my father's oldest and dearest friend. Welcome to my humble home, Avatar Korra."

"This is far from humble." Korra chuckled. "But I am truly _humbled _to be in your presence Fire Lord Ursa."

"Come, we shall get acquainted inside." Fire Lord Ursa spoke. She turned and walked into the Palace, hand gently nudging her children, beaming at her husband. Korra's heart seemed lighter when she saw the Fire Lord smile. All her anxiousness slipped away. She didn't know why she was so afraid, maybe it was because of all the stories people told about the great Fire Lord, about how each and every generation of Fire Lord is all powerful. Sozin, starting the war, Ozai, almost burning the Earth Kingdom to the ground and Zuko, the Fire Lord that changed the destiny of the Fire Nation, and made it the greatest Nation in the world, the Nation that bore the icon of peace and life, and despite all his power, all his accomplishments, he chose to travel the world humbly as nothing more than an advocator for peace. Korra couldn't help but feel like nothing compared to that. Seeing a warm side of the Fire Lord, she understood that even though she was probably the best fire bender in the world and the fiercest fighter Korra would ever meet, she was also kind and compassionate.

The Krew followed the footman into the Palace, walking past paintings of the previous Fire Lords. All of them were male, not a single one was a woman until Fire Lord Ursa. It was a controversy when Zuko proclaimed his daughter the new Fire Lord, yet no one spoke against it. They knew that their Fire Lord was competent; they knew that he knew what he was doing and what he did was right for their nation. The day Fire Lord Zuko stepped down and Ursa took the reigns, the Nation celebrated. Fire Lord Zuko was loved by his people, and he raised his daughter to be loved just the same. The footman led them inside the common room area and guided them to individual seats where the royal family was already seated. Once the Krew was settled, the footman gave a bow of dismissal and stood off at a corner of a room, not disturbing the guests but in hearing distance in case he was needed.

"Avatar Korra, it is a real pleasure." Ursa said once more. "As you know, I am Fire Lord Ursa. This is my husband, Ryzu, my eldest daughter, Honora, and my youngest child and son, Kuzon." As she metioned each named, they bowed their head slightly in response. Honora was about 18 years old. She was exceptionally tall like Asami and beautiful too, as expected by the Fire Nation Princess. Kuzon was about 15. He was already tall, but definitely still growing.

"Fire Lord Ursa," Korra went back to her feet, placed her hands together and bowed. "I have heard so much of you. It is _my _honor to be here. There is not a chance, not a reality where I would deny an audience with one such as yourself."

"Don't be silly, Avatar Korra." Ursa smiled. "And in front of friends and family, you need not be so formal. Why, Bumi and I never used formalities, although his brother, Tenzin, always did."

"I would imagine." Korra laughed. "Are you close to Commander Bumi?"

"Sometimes I would choose to deny it, but yes, I am. He is my best friend." She looked to Mako. "You are Captain Mako, am I correct?"

Mako shot to his feet and bowed low. "Yes, I am." He stood back up. Ursa gave a laugh and motioned for him to sit. "I am in debt to your son, General Iroh. He has given me a life I never thought I would live."

"He is a gift isn't he?" Ursa sighed. "My dear boy, so big and strong now." She looked at Asami next. "Miss Sato of Generation Technologies. My son has told me much about _you_." She gave a cheeky smile.

"I am flattered that he has." Asami smiled. "He really is very sweet." Neither of them mentioned Asami rejecting him as a suitor. They fancied each other, but Asami hadn't made up her mind.

Nothing of importance was spoken during their time in the common room. Ursa didn't speak a word of why she had requested an audience with Korra and Korra didn't ask. She knew that when the time was right, Ursa would tell her. About an hour into exchanging welcomes and small talk, Ursa finally said, "Well, I know all of you must be very tired." She clapped her hands together. "Your luggage would have already been brought to your rooms, and our footmen and handmaids will show you too them." Ursa stood up, straightening out her robes. "Oh, and don't forget that we have a reception for you, Avatar Korra, tonight in the ballroom. I hope that everything would be to your liking."

"Thank you very much, Fire Lord Ursa." Korra and the rest of the Krew gave one last bow before exiting the room after the royal family had left.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know we don't know the name of Zuko's daughter, but I thought it would be nice if he named her after his mother. And the whole 'Honora' thing kinda seemed funny to me so instead of naming his daughter Honora, it would be his granddaughter, and in later chapters, Ursa will explain why. And yes, we don't know who she married and many speculate that she married Bumi. I find that a bit weird because that would mean Iroh holds a higher military rank than his own father. So yeah... ****Heh. And don't get your panties in a twist with the whole shipping wars. All will make sense eventually.**

**P.S. Asami and Iroh are dating but are not officially a couple.**


	2. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 2: Remembering the Past**

Korra looked around her room. It was huge, to say the least, about five times the size of her room back on Air Temple Island. "This is amazing." Korra looked to Tahno. "Isn't it?" He shrugged and sat down on the bed, running his hands over the silk sheets. Korra walked over to the window and opened it to see the garden view. The last time she felt so overwhelmed was when she first stepped into Republic City. But the Fire Nation gave her a different feeling. Republic City was advanced and new, a place of change. The Fire Nation was old, an ancient civilization. All around you could feel the age and the history of the place, the character and the life of each and every person, event, fill the air around you. Korra looked back into her room, eyes fixed on the portrait of Roku hanging on the wall. _Each and every Avatar inherited their predecessor's legacy. _She remembered the Order of the White Lotus telling her that. Avatar Aang took on Avatar Roku's mission to end the 100 year war, and she took on Avatar Aang's unfinished part of Yakone's sad story with Tarrlok and Noatok.

"Come and relax a bit." Tahno called on Korra. "We have till this evening to… Well, you know." Tahno gave her a wink.

"Oh come on, Tahno." Korra went up to her boyfriend and tugged on his hand. "Don't you want to explore the Palace? Take a walk around the gardens?"

"Not particularly, no." Tahno admitted. "We've been sailing for 3 days. Can't we just…" He lay down on the bed, pulling Korra along with him so that her face hung only slightly above his. "Have some privacy?" She could feel his breath on her lips as she spoke. "C'mon Avatar, show me what you got."

"You asked for it." Korra gave a smile and kissed him. Tahno gripped on to Korra's shoulders and rolled her over so he was on top. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck while kicking off her shoes to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Kinky." Tahno whispered as he began to move his lips to her neck.

"Shut up." Korra replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Mako didn't stay in his room. The minute he was shown to it, he decided to take a tour around the Palace by himself. He didn't really know where he was going, but he didn't care. He just felt like walking. He wanted to believe that the Fire Nation was his cultural home, but something in him didn't click. Maybe it was because he was born in Republic City and the only culture he knew of was that of Republic City.

From the very beginning, the land in which Republic City was build on was of Earth Kingdom territory. However, it was turned into a Fire Nation Colony during the 100-year war. Mako never attended school since he was eight; even then it was just a few short years in school. Yet, he knew a lot about history, it was sort of his favorite subject. Whenever he could, Mako would go to Republic Library and read all he could about the history of the city and just about everything else. He took particular interest in the history of the Avatar, wondering how different his life would have been if he were the new Avatar. He knew, of course, that during that time it was impossible because the next incarnation was a water bender, however, it never stopped him for imagining a different life. But as he grew older, he let go of the fantasy and began to live more in reality. He stopped visiting the library, except for the occasional look at the bending scrolls to pick up some fire bending techniques. Sure, most of them were old techniques but through those he developed new ones that suited him. Mako's fire bending skills eventually got picked up on the Triple Threat Triad radar and they recruited him to help with certain things. Mako only agreed if they taught Bolin earth bending and paid them enough to eat.

Of course, the Triad didn't do much. They simply showed Bolin the basics, almost everything that could be learnt from just studying one or two scrolls. They also didn't give them much money for food and threw them scraps and leftovers instead. When the time came, Mako and Bolin left the Triads quietly, only being a _scrawny bunch of kids_, the Triads didn't say much to their departure. Mako found Bolin a job of cleaning up a field in an earth bending academy, giving him the chance to learn better bending techniques.

About a year or two after, Toza found the boys fighting with a ground of upper class benders, picking on Bolin for his scrap clothes and poor form. Toza chased the other benders away and took the two brothers under his wing, teaching them how to fight like pros and make a living for themselves. They didn't live a fancy life, but at least they had a shelter over their head for once. A few years down the road and they began to fight in the Pro-Bending Tournament.

Mako smiled to himself. He and his brother didn't have a wonderful childhood, but they came out ok. When the Pro-Bending season was over, Mako joined Iroh in the United Forces, only returning to the ring when the season was open once more. Bolin did the same with the Police Force. But now, Mako was considering retiring completely from Pro-Bending. He loved being in the ring, but being something bigger made him feel better. Ever since he met Korra and helped her save Republic City, he felt like he found a part of himself that he never knew existed.

"Captain, may I help you with something?" Mako broke out of his thoughts and turned to see Princess Honora standing to his left.

"Princess Honora." Mako cleared his throat. "I was just looking around." He smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. He had taken his coat off, and left only his inner shirt and scarf on his chest.

"Would you like a tour?" Honora smiled and walked to his side. "It would not be right of me to ignore a guest." Mako relaxed and smiled.

"That would be a real treat, Princess." Mako extended his arm and Honora wrapped her arm around it.

"What would you like to see?" Mako thought about it for a moment. He was tempted to see the library, but then he changed his mind.

"Mind if I see the Royal Gym?" Honora gave a laugh.

"It's just called the gym." She said. "And it is this way." Honora tugged on Mako's arm and led him towards the gym.

* * *

Asami lay down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She felt so strange to be in the Fire Nation. She wouldn't even have come if it weren't for Iroh. It has been a rollercoaster with him. The first time they met, Iroh was blown off his own ship and they were going to destroy her father's aircraft base. She never really took notice of Iroh at the beginning. Back then she was still trying to get over her broken heart when Mako chose Korra over her. She really did fall for Mako; she might have even been in love with him. The one thing she regretted was not telling him that she did. But when she thought back to it, she was glad she didn't.

But that wasn't the only thing that has changed for Asami. After Hiroshi almost killed her, Asami left her inheritance behind and decided to start her own company. She was no longer Asami Sato, heiress to Future Industries. Now she was Asami Sato, President of Generation Technologies. Her new company developed new technology, new types of vehicles, new sustainable energy. She was an activist for equality and donated vast amounts of her company's profits to charity. She provided many of the homeless new jobs, teaching them how to work machines and all sorts of other odd jobs. She built new homes for the homeless and made a name for herself in Republic City. Future Industries didn't exactly shut down, but they faced immense competition from Asami's new company. The city adored Asami and she was even regarded as Republic City's new light.

Asami felt inspired by all that has happened to her. She felt unstoppable, like no one could stand in her way anymore. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes. Maybe she should get some shuteye before the reception for Korra later that evening.

"Asami." Asami blinked, opening her eyes to see Iroh kneeling at her bedside. "Asami, wake up. You have to get ready for the reception."

"Oh, Iroh." Asami sat up, yawning. "What time is it?"

"About an hour till the reception. I knocked but you didn't respond." Iroh stood back up. "Just wanted to make sure you were able to get ready on time." Asami smiled.

"Thank you." She got to her feet and stretched. "Now, if you don't mind, General, I would like to change my clothes." She walked him to the door.

"The handmaids will help you with all you need." Iroh pointed to the few handmaids that waited outside the door. "I asked them to come along, just in case you needed some help." Iroh bowed his head slightly. "I will come back to escort you to the ballroom, Miss Sato." With that, Iroh walked away. Asami couldn't stop smiling. The handmaids walked in and closed the door to help her get ready for the reception.

* * *

Mako checked himself in the mirror. Iroh told him that he was off duty, but he couldn't think of anything else to wear but his uniform. Mako tugged at the ends of his coat, smiling to himself. He felt himself again, confident and strong. Using the gym earlier that day was the first time he had forgotten about Korra. Mako wrapped his scarf around his neck and examined his attire one last time before agreeing with himself that he looked fine.

"Do you need anything else, Captain Mako?" The footman asked as Mako turned around.

"No, that'll be all. Thank you." The footman nodded and left the room. Mako looked to the clock and nodded his head. It was time to head to the reception.

The moment Mako stepped out, he stopped in his tracks. In front of his room, the Princess stood there, hands tucked into the other sleeve. Her hair was up, tied neatly in a complicated braid, decorated with flowers and golden pieces. Her dress was flowing and had detailed patterns sown into it. "Princess."

"Ah, Captain Mako." She stepped up to him, her handmaids waited close behind her. "I was wondering if you wanted an escort to the reception. I figured that since the Avatar already has someone and Miss Sato is going with my brother… so… you might want company tonight as well." Mako smiled.

"I think, Princess Honora, that it would be more appropriate it I were _your _escort tonight." Mako offered his hand. Honora dismissed her handmaids and took Mako's hand. "Shall we?" The Princess have a giggle and the two walked down the hallway to the ballroom.

They walked down the buzzing hallway. Handmaids and footmen were rushing from one room to another, handling the different people staying in the Palace. Mako didn't know who else was visiting, but they must be important enough to have been invited to stay in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. The two walked in silence, both simply looking from side to side, exchanging smiles from time to time. It was then they walked past Korra room. The Princess probably didn't know, but Mako remembered Korra entering the room before he got to his. He picked up the pace, pulling on the Princess' hand slightly. He didn't want to bump into Korra and Tahno. However, luck just wasn't on his side. The second they walked past the door, it opened, with Korra and Tahno laughing as they walked out.

"Mako!" Korra called, waving her hand. "Princess Honora. Fancy bumping into the both of you here… together." Korra noticed the interlocked arms. Mako tried not to fumble. He cleared his throat and smiled at Korra and Tahno.

"Korra, Tahno." Mako acknowledged their presence.

"This is nice." Honora mentioned. "Shall we all head to the ballroom together then?"

"Yes, shall we?" Tahno held his arm out for Korra who took it instantly, if not in a rushed manner. With that, the four people walked in silence towards the ballroom.

Mako couldn't get the sight of Korra out of his head. She was in a blue dress, typically, but this one wasn't as conservative as the one she wore when she attended Tarrlok's scam of a reception back in Republic City. This dress was strapless and bareback. The dress flowed down to her ankles, leaving enough space to show off her anklet. That was the anklet that Mako bought her for her birthday that year. Mako shook his head, pushing Korra out of his mind. He didn't know why he couldn't get over her.

As they approached the ballroom, they could hear the chatter of all the guests from outside of the closed doors. The footman pulled on each door, opening them simultaneously. As the four people walked in, the room went silent. Everyone turned to look at Korra, many bowed their heads in respect to her. Almost everyone in the room was a nobleman from the Fire Nation. They were draped in red with gold seams stitched into them. To someone who didn't know better, they would have thought all of them were royalty. But if they stood next to the Princess, they would notice the immediate difference. What she wore outshined everyone in the room, but most of all it was her presence that made her stand out. It wasn't long before Korra and Tahno were separated from Mako and Honora. She went off in different directions, talking to noblemen, politicians, and all sorts of important people. Though most were Fire Nation, there was a notable amount of people from the other Nations as well.

"How do you like the dress I had prepared?" Iroh asked as he walked in with Asami.

"It's beautiful." Asami admitted. She blushed, knowing that Iroh was giving her extra special attention, especially since she was a guest in his home. Like Mako, he wore his uniform to the reception. He had made sure they matched, dressing her in similar red garments with golden embroidery. Her inner sleeves stuck to her arms and a thin translucent layer of golden colored sleeve hung loosely over the lower layer. Her dress hugged her body, showing of her slim figure, with a slit down the right side of her dress to show off her long legs. The handmaids had done up her hair, tying up one portion in a pony tail and leaving the bottom layer flowing below her shoulders.

Suddenly, the sound of clinking glasses filled the room and everyone turned to the front of the ballroom. The Fire Lord and her family, even Honora, who seemingly left Mako's side for that moment, stood at the front of the room. Only Iroh was absent from the front. All of them were dressed in exceptionally beautiful garments. "Welcome." Ursa started. "Welcome my friends and my guests, to the Fire Nation Royal Palace." She scanned the room. "I am sure all of you know why you are here." She raised her hand to the direction of Korra and everyone turned to look at her. "We are here to welcome the new Avatar, Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe." Everyone clapped. "As everyone would be aware, we will start official business in two days. Tonight," Ursa paused as she picked up a glass of the finest champagne. "Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our most acclaimed guest. To Avatar Korra." She raised her glass and everyone followed suit, shouting "To Avatar Korra."

"To Avatar Korra!" Iroh and Asami said together, raising a glass with their free hands, while the other held on tightly to each other.

"Why weren't you with your family?" Asami asked. Iroh shrugged.

"Well, I told my mother that I had something more important to attend to." Iroh smiled. Asami blushed once more and gave a giggle. "Shall we dance, Miss Sato?"

"It would be my pleasure, Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation." Asami smiled.

"That's General Iroh to you, or at least while I'm in uniform." Iroh wrapped his arm around her waist and Asami rested her head on his shoulder.

The night went on with dancing and small talk. Korra, of course, was the center of attention. Everyone was lining up to shake hands and talk to the new Avatar. Tahno stood by her side the whole night, secretly wishing that the night would end quicker so that he didn't have to stand in the shadow of his Avatar girlfriend, listening to her talk to boring diplomats. Eventually, Tahno left her side and despite being preoccupied, Korra noticed that. Her heart sank. She knew that it was boring for him but he didn't even say a word to her. He just left. She knew that if it were Mako, he would have at least given her a kiss, heck, he would have stood there and joined in the conversation just to stay by her side. Korra pushed Mako out of her head. She shouldn't have been thinking about him. She was the one who pushed him away. She was the one who broke his heart. Then again, it wasn't as if she wasn't hurt either. Yet, Korra showed no sign of sadness or distraction. She simply kept smiling and talking to everyone that approached her.

He could see past her mask. Mako knew that Korra was upset that Tahno left without a word. He watched as Tahno left the ballroom with a glass of champagne in his hand, winking at a Fire Nation girl as he exited the ballroom. Mako didn't understand why Korra was with him. He wasn't a good guy; Mako knew that he was a flirt and a guy who always needed a girl on his arm, a showoff that hated to be upstaged. That was the one thing Mako didn't understand. Korra would always outshine him, yet Tahno chose to date her. Maybe it was because he would be the Avatar's boyfriend, a title that no one else could have. Mako shook his head, Tahno wasn't for Korra, and he knew that one day, Tahno would hurt her, but there was nothing he could do or say. He tried to talk some sense into Korra went she first started going out with him, but Korra shut him out, almost the same way he did when he was with Asami.

"Captain Mako." Mako turned his attention to the Honora who had walked back to his side. "Would you like to take a walk?" She blushed. Mako nodded his head, a walk would be good for him, a good way to clear his head and stop thinking about Korra.

"Asami," Iroh stopped dancing and held onto Asami's hands. "Come with me." Gently, he pulled her to the door of the ballroom. "I want to show you my favorite part of the Palace." Asami didn't say a word; she simply followed the Fire Nation Prince and the United Forces General out of the ballroom, letting him lead the way as they walked down the confused hallways that were like a maze to her. Every single turn and every single hallway looked the same to her. Her house was big, but it was definitely nothing compared to this. They walked up several flights of stairs, passing by open windows that showed the night sky.

Finally, they walked through the doors of a balcony. On the top hung lanterns, gold and red, matching the streamers that tangled among them. Asami began to walk to the railings but Iroh tugged on her arm and guided her around. "This way." He let go of her arm and climbed up the wall to the roof. Asami was intrigued. She followed him up, her background in martial arts made that easy, and the slit in her dress gave her legs the liberty to move. Iroh pulled Asami up, treading carefully until they reached a flat surface on the roof. Then, Asami saw what he did. There was a mat laid out of the ground, an unlit candle in the middle.

"Iroh…" Asami gasped. Her heart was pounding. "You prepared all this?"

"I told everyone I had some official business to attend to, didn't I?" Before Iroh led her to the mat, he turned her around and showed her the amazing view. They weren't at the roof of the tallest building in the Fire Nation Capital, but they were at the roof with the best view. The lights that surrounded them were magnificent and there was something about them that seemed magical. Iroh and Asami sat down on the mat and Iroh lit the candle with his finger.

"I see why this is your favorite place." Asami sighed, her head resting on Iroh's shoulder.

"I come up here whenever I'm back in the Fire Nation. Looking at all this, it reminds me of how much I love my country, how much my country has been through." He pointed at a corner of the Palace. "Only from here can you have a complete view of that." There was a part of the Palace that didn't look like the rest. It wasn't run down or anything, but there was evidence of a huge battle. "My grandfather didn't want to wash away everything. He wanted it restored, but he wanted to keep a part of history with that place. Right over there is where my grandfather fought Princess Azula during he return of Sozin's Comet. It was a dark day for everyone, but it was on that day, at that place, he claimed the title of Fire Lord, a title he fought for and won from the grasp of cruelty and fear." Asami looked up at Iroh. His eyes were serious and sincere. "He told me that there are certain things that will stay with your forever and sometimes you need them to be there, to remind you of what you have been through and that no matter what, you can rise above it." Iroh took in a deep breath. "Master Katara had offered to heal his scar, did you know that?" Asami shook his head. "Well, she did. And he refused. Like the scars on that battlefield, my grandfather knew that the scar on his face made him who he was and was the reason he became the man he was. That is something that he will ever erase. He knew that if he had the area completely restored, our family would forget the pain and the agony that this country has been through. Keeping that there, it reminds us that we are capable of much more than hatred, that fire is not just destruction, but an essential part in the essence of life, something he learnt from Avatar Aang."

"That's amazing." Asami hugged onto his arm. "This place, everything. It's so breathtaking."

"Asami," Iroh turned his body, taking her hand in his. "I know that you are not ready to accept my proposal, but I do want you to accept this." Iroh pulled out a gold chain with a Fire Nation Royal Symbol hanging on it, an A carved onto it. "One day, I will want to ask you again to be my wife. But I know that the last time I asked it was at the wrong time, and it wasn't proper. I want you to be by my side until the time is right for me to ask again. I want to commit myself you to, just as a boyfriend this time." Asami couldn't speak. She kept looking at the necklace that he pulled out. "This isn't one of those sneaky proposals where this is a betrothal necklace. It really isn't." Iroh quickly corrected any misunderstanding that might arise. "This is my way of saying that I am serious, Asami Sato. One day, I will ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, but for now, I want you to spend your life with me as my girlfriend until you are ready to make a full commitment."

"Iroh… I…"

"Asami Sato. I'm in love with you." Iroh admitted. "From the day I met you, I knew you were someone special. I watched you get over your heartbreak and I took every chance I got to be the one you held in your heart. It is a selfish notion but knowing that you are not officially my girlfriend makes me nervous and jealous whenever you are not by my side. It sounds silly but I would feel safer knowing that you are in this the same way I am."

"Iroh!" Asami placed her finger on his lips. "Let me talk." She felt Iroh's lips tremble. "This is so flattering and a bit over the top to be honest. But this is the most sincere thing anyone has ever done and said to me. If I didn't know any better, I would say you invited me here as a trap." Iroh gave a slightly guilty smile. "I knew it." The two laughed. "I accept. General Iroh. I will be your girlfriend."

"That's Prince Iroh to you." He said as he took her finger off his lips and proceeded to kiss her.

* * *

Mako walked with the Fire Nation Princess out to the gardens, her arms resting comfortably in his. As they walked through the dimly lit gardens, Mako couldn't help but think of the night he and Korra first fell asleep next to each other in Republic City Park. He remembered how flustered she as when they woke up. He remembered how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Honora asked, resting her head on Mako's arm.

"Yes, it is." He said, not looking to her. He looked around himself, at the shrubs that were neatly trimmed and the flowers seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Captain Mako," Honora stopped in her tracks and looked up at Mako. "I'm surprised someone like you has yet to find a suitor. You are a very fine young man."

"Thank you, Princess. I am very flattered."

"I heard all your matches on the radio, of course, not at first. I was always a fan of the Wolfbats until I heard of their dirty little tricks." She blushed. "My brother speaks fondly of you. He regards you as one of his closest friends."

"General Iroh is a wonderful man." Mako replied. "He gave me an opportunity to prove that I was much more than a person of entertainment. He saw through me, saw something that I myself couldn't see."

"A hero." Honora muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." As Mako looked down to Honora, and just as he did, he felt her lips press against hers, the warmth of her lips against his very own. It took him a second to understand the situation; the Princess of the Fire Nation was kissing him, kissing _him_, Mako, Captain Mako. He had to admit that it felt good to kiss her back, but when it hit him that all he was thinking of was Korra kissing him he pushed her away. "Princess Honora!" Mako took a step back. "I hope you didn't think that…"

"I…" Honora couldn't find the words. She felt so embarrassed. She should have known that he wasn't interested, but he was so nice and so welcoming to her presence, not intimidated like most of the boys she met. "I'm sorry… I should go." With that, Honora ran back into the Palace, eyes hot with tears of embarrassment and face flashing red. Mako turned around, unable to move from his position, watching as the Princess ran back inside. Then he saw her standing at the doorway, her blue dress shimmering lightly. She held a strong look but her eyes gave her away.

"Korra!" Mako shouted as he ran for her, but Korra ran away too fast for him to catch her. "Korra…" Mako stopped as he reached the doorway, looking from side to side, wondering which way she went. He leaned his back against the wall and tossed his head back. She must have gone back to Tahno.

He couldn't understand Korra. She broke up with him, yet she looked at him, hurt, almost betrayed. Mako rubbed his head. _Maybe I should just give up._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a lot of romance. This is sort of a romance, friendship story, and there will be action and adventure soon to come. For now, I'll be focusing on how the characters have changed over the 5 years. Expect emotions to get high! ;)**


	3. Healers

**Chapter 3: Healers**

Korra woke up that morning in the same dress she was in the night before. She found herself at a cliff that overlooked the sea, the sun's rays reflecting over the ocean, turning the sky orange as it rose into the sky. Korra's hair was in a mess. She had used air bending to get away the night before, jumping over the walls at high speeds, propelling herself into the air as she jumped over rooftops. She backed up to a rock face and hugged her knees. She was a mess, a down right mess, and she knew it. She hid her face in her knees and she began to cry, just like she did a few hours ago. _What is wrong with you? _Korra asked herself. _You broke up with him. You're with Tahno now. Why are you feeling this way? _Korra felt her heart fall endlessly and burn in pain. She couldn't stop the way it felt, the way she felt.

"I thought you would be here." Korra looked up and turned her head to look behind her. Mako stood with his hands in his pockets, standing a few feet behind her. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Go away, Mako." Korra snapped.

"And by everyone, I meant me." He walked up to her and sat beside her, taking off his coat and wrapping her in it. Korra turned away from him, refusing to look him in the eyes, well, refusing to look at him at all. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mako." Korra felt her blood boil. "Don't you have a Princess to attend to?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend to comfort you?" Mako replied. Korra didn't answer. She never thought for once second, never wondered why Tahno wasn't there. She then began to think about what Mako said, how he was worried about her. "He's still out cold in _your_ bed." Mako sighed. "You need to stop running away like that. Especially in a foreign country, I spent the whole night looking for you." Korra didn't say anything again. Mako clicked his tongue, giving a _tsk _sound. Korra was still as stubborn as always. She refused to show that she was weak, that she was wrong. She always believed that she was right and that everyone else was wrong. That's the part that Mako hated about Korra. She was so strong-headed and unbendable, not letting anyone change her opinion of something. Yet, that was the part that he loved about her too. "We should head back." Mako sighed.

"_You_ can head back. I'll go back myself." Korra muttered.

"I'll wait." Mako insisted. "I promised Tenzin that I would look after you. I intend to keep that promise." Mako squeezed Korra's shoulder. "No matter what happens." They sat in silence for a few moments before Korra began to shift uneasily.

Korra stood up uneasily, holding on to Mako's coat while picking up her shoes on the ground. She didn't want to admit that she was cold, she would usually just heat up the air around her with fire bending but she was too tired to do just that. Mako steadied her as she stood up, making sure she didn't fall. Then, Mako realized that something was off. As she walked, she limped. Looking down, he saw the inflamed ankle of the Avatar.

"Korra, you're hurt."

"Shut up." Korra retorted. "I'm fine." Korra remembered landing badly on the ground that night. She stopped air bending too early and fell to the ground hard, twisting her ankle as she did.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Mako snapped back. He wrapped one arm under her arms and lifted her knees, much to her protest. Korra kept shouting and fidgeting, insisting that Mako put her down, but he just kept walking. Korra looked up slightly and realized that the Fire Nation Palace was a long distance away. It was then she felt her eyes sting and the hot tears welled up. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed silently. "Korra, you're such an idiot." Mako told her as he began walking down the cliff.

* * *

Asami didn't open her eyes. She moved her arms around and realized that she wasn't at the same place anymore. Sitting up, Asami saw that she was back in her room. _Iroh. _She touched the necklace around her neck and smiled to herself. _He must have carried me down. _She could remember blurred images sometime in the night, someone carrying her down some stairs. _He really is amazing. _Her smiled didn't fade. Asami got to her feet and walked to her dresser, a note addressed to her was laying there in the open.

_Good Morning Miss Sato. I hope you had a good rest. Breakfast will be served at 9am, I hope so see you there. ~ Iroh._

Asami scanned her room; he must have tucked her in the night before. "Asami!" She looked to her door as the muffled sound of her name was shouted. "Asami!" The door burst open and Iroh stood there panting. "Korra and Mako are missing."

"What?" Asami's hair was a mess.

"There is no sign of Korra anywhere. The whole Palace has been searched but she is nowhere to be found. The guards didn't see her leave the Palace at anytime. The guards only saw Mako leave on his own, telling them to inform me and you about her disappearance is he didn't return after sun rise."

"That's impossible… The Fire Nation is huge. We have to find her!" Since neither of them had siblings, Korra and Asami had become incredibly close over the last five years. What happened between them and Mako was history and the two were just like sisters. Asami knew that Korra and Mako were on an emotional high recently and she knew Korra was the kind to be reckless during situations like this, her heart began ponding faster and faster. _Please don't let it happen again. _She couldn't forget the day Korra was taken by Tarrlok. She had been upset and angry with the Councilman for unrightfully imprisoning them, her actions caused her to be kidnapped and taken away by a crazy blood bender. Asami knew that the chances of that happening again were low, but she couldn't ignore the idea that someone might take advantage of a emotionally unstable girl that might or might not have had a bit too much to drink the night before. Not everyone in the Fire Nation knew who Korra was, and some of those that did might not be too friendly with her.

"Tahno is out cold. I could barely get a reaction from him."

"We have to go look for her."

"Do you want to change first?" Iroh asked. Asami looked down and realized she was still in her dress.

"No time." She untied the messy ponytail and neatened up her hair, tying all of it back up once more as she walked out of the room.

"Get the automobiles!" Iroh called as he walked past the guards.

"Sir!" A guard had walked up to Iroh. "Captain Mako has returned. He has the Avatar."

"Korra." Iroh and Asami looked at each other before moving. Asami lifted up her dress and ran down the hall behind Iroh. As she ran, Asami realized that Iroh wasn't in uniform, and this was the first time she had seen him in his royal Fire Nation garments. As they approached the entrance, they slowed down, seeing Mako walk up to them with Korra in his arms. She looked so small, so tiny, clinging onto him with her face buried in his chest. "Korra!" Asami walked to them. "Korra what happened are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Asami." Korra gave a weak smile.

"No she's not. She sprained her ankle." Mako glared down at her. "You need a healer."

"I can do it myself!"

"Korra, listen to him!" Asami argued in Mako's favor. She looked to Korra's ankle; it was badly bruised and very swollen. "Give me your shoes." Asami took the water bender's shoes from her hands and rubbed her head. "You're so silly."

"Get a healer to the common room!" Iroh called to the handmaids and footmen. "Come, you can put her down in there." Asami walked by Mako as he carried Korra down the same hallway to the same room they were in the day they arrived. "Lay her down over here."

"Careful." Asami mentioned as Mako set her down. The second he did, he began to walk away. "Mako, where are you going?" But Mako didn't reply. He didn't even look back at them. Asami sighed and shrugged. "Oh, Korra, what happened to you?" Asami sat on the floor next to the couch.

"It's nothing." Korra muttered.

"You know you can tell me anything." Asami swept Korra's hair out of her face. "Your eyes are red and puffy."

"I drank too much."

"We all know that's just a small part of it." Asami whispered.

"Do you want me to stay?" Iroh asked.

"It's alright, I'll take care of her. I don't think we will be joining you for breakfast. I'm sorry." Asami stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"I'll instruct them to bring some breakfast here for the both of you then."

"That would be very sweet of you." Asami smiled and Iroh left the room. Asami returned to sitting on the floor and took Korra's hand in her own. "Tell me what happened Korra."

"I would really prefer to not talk about my feelings." Korra looked down.

"Fine." Asami patted Korra's hand. "But just promise me you'll stop running away when something bothers you. You need to get rid of that bad habit of yours. Everyone gets so worried, especially, Ma…"

"Don't." Korra stopped her. "Don't mention him. He's done enough." Korra knew she was being unfair to him, but she couldn't help it.

The healer came into the room and sat down at the end of the couch. She bent water out of her pouch and wrapped it around Korra's ankle, positioning her hands above the injured sight. Korra felt her ankle turn cold and numb as the healing began to take effect. No words were exchanged as the healing took place. Korra continued to stare into blank space and Asami sat by her side on the floor, patting her hand like how a mother would to her daughter.

They didn't get close straight after Amon went missing. Asami kept more to herself after it had happened, considering she was still hurt after what happened with Mako. She knew she couldn't bring herself to hate either of them. Sure, she was hurt, but she knew that you couldn't choose who you wanted to fall in love with. She knew that because she never chose to fall for Mako. It just happened.

_When everyone returned to Republic City, she continued to stay at Air Temple Island, refusing to stay at her father's house. A few days after her return, she cut herself out of the Sato family inheritance. She felt no connection to her father anymore, no loyalty to him after his brutal attack against her, his attempt to murder her. The warrant for his arrest was out and though usually she would fight to help him, she didn't. She remained quiet and out of the media. No one could contact Asami Sato. She couldn't deny that she had thought of joining the Air Acolytes, but deep down she knew that the life they lived wasn't for her. _

_Now and then people would check up on Asami, and she was always doing the same thing, writing in a journal, talking a walk around the island, but more often than not, meddling with any electronic or machine she could get her hands on. She had lost some weight and her skin was pale, she was quiet and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. Everyone was worried about her but they knew that she needed time to sort her life out. Asami was the only person who had truly lost everything in her life. Everything she grew up to believe was a lie. _

_Korra sat outside Asami's room at some nights, listening to the ex-heiress cry. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she should say something, but everything she thought of saying would probably make it worse. Then one day she heard Asami say, "Alright Asami, it's time for a change. No more 'sad little heiress'. No more 'poor Miss Sato'. No more self pity." Asami opened the drawer of her table and pulled out a pair of scissors. She pulled her hair in a bunch and then without a second thought, she cut it off. She felt the tickle of her hair around her neck, a whole clump in her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself; for the first time ever she had short hair. Asami gave herself a weak smile and walked to the door, opening it only to find Korra standing there, eyes wide in question._

"_Asami! What… What happened?" Korra looked at the hair in Asami's hands._

"_Oh, hi Korra." She smiled. "Do you know where Meelo is? I vaguely remember him asking for a bit of my hair." She held her hand up. "I guess I don't need this anymore." Korra's eye twitched for a second._

"_This… way." Korra said, pointing at the direction of the boy dormitories. Asami nodded in thanks and began walking. For a first time in weeks, Korra saw something in Asami's eyes, something that dulled away when she found out about her father. Korra grabbed Asami's arm and pulled her back into the room. "Wait one moment." She said, forcing Asami to sit on the chair. Korra picked up the scissors and began to snip away. "There." Korra folded her arms, pleased at herself. Asami turned to look in the mirror. "I thought this might add to it."_

"_Where did you learn to do this?" Asami looked at her new fringe, parted and swept to the side. "It's wonderful." Asami clenched her fists tightly. "Thank you, Korra." She choked. Asami stood up and hugged Korra tightly, dropping the hair in her hand. Korra didn't realize it at first but she began to feel tears running down her shoulder. Asami was crying. "Thank you." It was muffled, but clear enough to be understood. Korra patted her on the back and returned the hug. _

"_It's the least I could do." Korra replied. _

"_Can I have that?" The two girls parted and saw the young air bender standing at the doorway, pointing at the hair on the ground. "I asked twice." He gave an innocent look. Neither of the girls knew what Meelo wanted with the hair but they simply laughed._

"_Of course you can, you sweet little boy." They watched as Meelo ran in and grabbed a handful of hair. _

"_Thank you, beautiful women." He bowed at the two girls and ran out happily. Asami and Korra turned back to looked each other._

"_I can't thank you enough, Korra." Asami said. _

"_You don't have to say that. To be honest, I really didn't do anything." Korra placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's show everyone the new Asami Sato."_

Asami looked to Korra as the healer began to finish the procedure. "You will be a bit sore today, but tomorrow, you will be completely fine." She bowed her head and left the room.

"If I did it myself I would be fine today." Korra muttered, sitting up.

"Oh just let it go." Asami smacked her on the arm. "C'mon, both of us need to wash up."

* * *

"_You're giving him his bending back?" Mako walked after Korra. "He's a bad guy, Korra."_

"_Yeah, but no one deserves to have their bending taken away." Korra argued with her boyfriend. She had been back in Republic City for a week and already people were lining up in front of her to get their bending back. Tahno went to the Air Temple personally, missing Korra by a few minutes. Despite not liking him very much, Tenzin agreed to tell Korra that he came. _

"_He's a cheater and a… well, a creep!" Mako protested. He never got over Tahno and the Wolfbats stealing the championship. Of course he didn't approve of Amon taking his bending away, but he didn't feel too sorry for Tahno either. He felt that it was a lesson for him._

"_Look, Mako." Korra stopped walking. "I know you don't like him, I don't either. The best time I had was whooping his butt in the tiebreaker. But I know what it's like to have my bending taken away. I felt like I might as well be dead. Everything I devoted my life to, went down the drain in seconds. Years of practice… My entire culture… Gone. I wasn't even connected to my native element anymore. You don't know what that's like Mako. A part of you is ripped away and all hope is lost. All you want is to do run away and pretend it was all a bad dream, but guess what, it wasn't. I could barely hold myself together. I wanted to run away and start as a whole new person, not as the Avatar, but a random air bender that just so happened to pop in to the world." Korra rested her hand on Mako's face. "You don't have to like him, neither of us do, but this is the right thing to do. I know it is, and I hope you'll support me, not only as your girlfriend but as the Avatar too."_

_Mako didn't reply for a moment. He paused and looked at Korra. "You're right." He finally agreed. "But don't befriend him."_

"_I don't want to." Korra winked and walked away._

_Tahno didn't leave after Korra gave him his bending back. Instead, he insisted on repaying what he stole, or least cheated to win. Mako and Bolin refused to believe that he had seriously turned over a new leaf but he seemed sincere. The Wolfbats made an official statement claiming the match to have been a draw and the championship pot was to be split equally between the both teams. Bolin and Mako, of course, bargained and got a bit more than half. The Woldbats disbanded and never entered the Pro-Bending Tournament as a team again. Tahno, of course, didn't want to retire from Pro-Bending too early and offered himself as a replacement for Korra. Obviously, the whole team rejected him, including Korra. _

_But when it came to the next season and Korra was forced to leave the arena for official Avatar business, Tahno stepped up immediately. Even though certain parts of his character had changed, he was still playing 'leader'. Although he got on their nerves, Tahno played clean matches, no dirty tricks, no paying off the referee whenever he took Korra's place. The two brothers hated to admit it but he was a good water bender, excellent in fact. _

_Eventually, Tahno became an unofficial member of team Avatar, tagging along now and then whenever he felt like it. _

Mako closed the door behind him, pulling off his scarf and throwing his coat onto the bed. "What a night." He whispered to himself. He didn't get any sleep at all. He was up all night looking for Korra. He resented Tahno. He blamed Tahno for his and Korra's break up, but he knew that wasn't true. Tahno didn't come on to Korra until after they had broken up. It was between him and Korra, all the fights, the distance, the inability to compromise for one another, Mako hated himself for not trying harder. _At least I didn't lose her. _He sighed and sat down, elbows on his knees and face buried in his palms. _At least she's still here._

* * *

"I understand that something must be done, but we cannot do it this way." Ursa slammed her hands on the table. "We are at peace, we have been for over sixty years. Do you want to see that peace crumble away in our hands, Ambassador?"

"We are not asking you to go in hostile. We are asking for your support. We are running out of time, your majesty. If we don't do something the Earth Kingdom will collapse in on itself."

"I will not risk the lives of my soldiers to solve the problems of your country. I will not allow our nations to go to war. Not again. The Avatar has come and she will help us. You must be patient."

"We are not asking for war, but time is running short." The Ambassador stood up. "We need your help, Fire Lord Ursa. Without the help of the Fire Nation and the Avatar, the Earth Kingdom will cease to exist."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, yeah, I know Tahnorra doesn't really make sense to a lot of people, but the fanart kinda pulled me in enough to want see them together for awhile though not enough to want them to end up together. Heh. And yay, we're finally getting to the bottom of the Fire Lord's request for the Avatar. Please review the story so far and stay tuned for Chapter 4: Back to Business.**


	4. Back to Business

**Chapter 4: Back to Business**

"Pema says that Naga is recovering well and she should be up and running in the next few days." Tenzin folded up the piece of paper and set it down on the table.

"Great, I was wondering how my girl was doing." Korra rubbed her neck.

"Oogi and Kayla are in the stables, Dad." Jinora walked in. "Hello, Korra, Asami, Mako… Tahno." Jinora didn't particularly like Tahno, not unlike everyone else.

"Good, good." Tenzin stroked his beard, looking at his teenage daughter. Ever since his father, Avatar Aang, passed away, he felt lonely bearing the tattoos all by himself. But ever since a few months ago, he didn't have to.

A few months before they departed for the Fire Nation, Jinora had finally achieved the title of air bending master. To celebrate that title, she had to get her arrows tattooed along her chi paths. Unlike the female air bending masters in the past, Jinora didn't continue shave the front portion of her head when her hair grew out. Instead, she let her hair grow out into a sweet pixie cut, her fringe kept short and swept to the side to reveal a bit of her arrowhead. Tenzin had initially objected to Jinora accompanying him, she, along with Korra and Pema, were able to convince him otherwise. Jinora was adamant on joining them in the Fire Nation, insisting that she was old enough and should be allowed to know more of current affairs because, according to her, staying at Air Temple Island won't help her grow as a person, a bender, or as a future Councilmember.

"Now, I know that all of you would want to enter the conference, but I must insist that only Korra, Iroh and myself enter." Tenzin gave a stern look to everyone.

"Yeah, alright." Everyone muttered about the same response. Despite their age, Tenzin still treated them like children, believing that they didn't know what was right and wrong. Pema believed that it was because he saw them as their own and refused to accept that they've all grown up. Ever since they began living on Air Temple Island, Tenzin started to really take care of all of them. Mako and Bolin welcomed the father figure with open arms.

"Good." Tenzin stood up and straightened out his robes. "I will see you later then, Korra." Tenzin looked to his pupil.

"Definitely, Tenzin." Korra gave a mock salute, slumping down in her chair.

The excitement from the day before had died down and everyone _seemed _to have returned to normal. Asami was lying on Iroh's chest, book in hand, while Iroh played with her hair. "I'm glad you decided to grow your hair back out." He caressed her neck.

"You always said you liked my long hair." Asami replied, looking up at him without tilting her head. She gave a smile and returned to her book.

"Korra," Tahno picked up a fruit. "Come here, you look nervous." Korra was biting her lips and picking at her nails. She looked to Tahno, smiled and walked to the couch he was on. "Relax, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say." Korra sighed. "I have to discuss something with the Fire Lord and a whole bunch of diplomats from all over the world… And I have no idea what's going on, even Tenzin won't say a word."

"Why's that?"

"They said that they can't let the word out because people will make it seem worse than it is and then they'll panic." Korra blew a puff of air. "How can he not tell me? I'm going to find out anyway!" Korra pouted.

"Dad doesn't know very much either." Jinora mentioned. "He only knows the surface details and he doesn't want to tell you things he might get wrong."

"Oh." Korra began picking at her fingers again. "Argh."

Mako didn't look at the couple. He continued to look through the titles on the shelf, wondering if he should pick one up or walk out. "I don't like him either." Jinora whispered, walking up to Mako. "I never did. I don't know what Korra sees in him."

"Neither do I." Mako muttered, sliding a book out and opened it.

"Do you love her?" Jinora asked nonchalantly. Mako's heart stopped. Nobody had ever asked him that, not in a long time. "Do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mako slid the book back into the shelf and walked out of the room. Jinora watched him leave, sighing to herself. He hadn't really been himself since the breakup. When he and Korra were together, so was his spirit. Now, he was just rather quiet and withdrawn from everyone. He stayed away from a lot of activities but would always be around for Korra's sake. As much as he hated the sight of the couple, he couldn't bear to let Korra out of his sights. _I'm sorry, Mako. I wish I knew how to help. _Jinora watched as he faded into the corridor.

Korra could see Mako walking out of the room. She didn't really know what to say to him, in fact, since the morning he carried her back, she hadn't spoken a word to him. Korra looked at Tahno who was eating a fire-fruit. Tahno was her boyfriend yet it was Mako that went to look for her. It was Mako who was worried. Korra wanted to ask Tahno why he didn't bother, but at the same time she didn't. Instead, she just kept telling herself that he didn't know probably because he was asleep before she ran off. She didn't believe it, but she kept trying to. Why? She didn't know either. Across from her, Asami watched Korra's face change. She could read the lines on the Avatar's face. They've grown close over the years and Asami knew when Korra wasn't in the right state of mind. Sometimes, Asami knew Korra better than Korra knew herself. "Hey, Korra." Asami sat up. "Do you want to get some tea? I don't want to stay cooped up in here all day."

"But, Tenzin…"

"I will get you when it's time." Iroh picked up on Asami's intentions. "Come, I will bring the both of you to the tea garden. It's a good place to relax, especially when a meeting with my mother is expected." Iroh gave a smile, knowing that Korra was also nervous about the meeting with the Firelord.

"No, I'd rather…"

"Please, Korra? We've barely spent any time together since we've been here. The meeting isn't even until this evening." Asami insisted, now standing right in front of Korra with her hands on her hips. "Please?"

Korra looked at Tahno. "Go on, babe. I'll still be here when you come back." Tahno squeezed Korra's hand. "Go."

"Alright." Korra stood up and smiled. "It, honestly, sounds like a good idea."

"Great!" Asami grabbed Korra's hand and squeezed it, a slight hop in her steps as she dragged Korra out of her room. "It'll be so fun, just the both of us!" Asami wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulder as they walked behind Iroh. "I miss our little bonding moments, Korra. Why don't we do all those things anymore? Like racing each other in automobiles, or watching mecha-matches." Korra laughed. Despite Asami's feminine appearance, she was not extremely feminine. She was fun and enjoyed a lot of the same things Korra did, like sports and races. Sometimes Korra felt like Asami was the big sister she never had. She made Korra feel better about herself a lot of the time and even made her enjoy dressing up sometimes.

"Over here, ladies." Iroh brought them out to the garden and led them to a set of marble furniture. "I will get some handmaids to bring the tea out. Would you like anything specific, my dear?"

"Jasmine, for the both of us." Asami smiled. Iroh nodded and left. "This is amazing isn't it?" The furniture was right underneath a fire blossom tree and was surrounded by dozens of different types of flowers, too many for either girl to count. To the side, there was a pond with turtleducks floating about and some koi swimming beneath them. A small breeze blew the sweet scent of the flowers around, giving the area a feel of a natural perfume being spritzed. "This place is definitely super relaxing."

"You two are officially a couple now, aren't you?" Korra suddenly spoke. Asami's head turned sharply back to the Avatar. "What took you so long?"

"What?" Asami blushed. "What makes you say that?" Asami coughed slightly.

"Well, you two have been acting more lovey-dovey than usual… and you're wearing a fancy-ass necklace." Korra pointed to Asami's neck. "That's some fine bling there Miss Sato." Asami laughed.

"Yes, he asked me the night of our arrival."

"To marry him?"

"No! Just to be his girlfriend… Officially."

"Well, at least he isn't jumping a step this time." Korra laughed.

_Iroh paced back and forth, his palms were sweating. "Ok, Iroh, you've got this. You've got this. You love her, don't you?" He felt his back getting hot. "This is so inappropriate." He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was never like this with anyone before. He was always confident and charming around the ladies and was always deemed the 'heartbreaker' because he never dated anyone for very long due to him always being out at sea. He was a General and his priorities were with the United Forces. But with Asami, everything seemed to fade into the background. Whenever he came to Republic City, he would spend most of his free time with her, taking her out on dates, to carnivals and all sorts of places. He was silly around her when it was just the both of them, and he wasn't Mr. Heartbreaker. He wrote to her whenever he was at sea and she always wrote back. She made him feel happy. "We've dated for a long time." He stood still. "Hundreds of girls propose to me on the streets anyway." Iroh gave a smirk. "You've got this." Iroh straightened his coat and cleared this throat. "Here it goes." Iroh knocked on the door and waited._

"_It's ok, I've got this, thank you Tian. Please go to bed, you are not well." Iroh could hear Asami's voice. Before long, she opened the door to greet the young General. "Hello, General." She smiled. She was wearing a long purple down and her hair was tied back with a flower at the side._

"_You look beautiful, Miss Sato." Iroh offered his hand and Asami took it willingly. "This way." He led her to the carriage and helped her up before entering. "We're going to The Crystal Marble for dinner tonight, and then after that, a stroll, if you would, at Republic City Park."_

"_That sounds lovely, Iroh." Asami rested her head on his shoulders. _

_The evening went on as he had planned. Everything was perfect at the restaurant and the night was still young. Immediately after dining, the two arrived at the park, strolling quietly in the moonlight. "This is so wonderful, Iroh, thank you."_

"_It is the least I could do. When you come to the Fire Nation, I'll bring you to the best restaurant there is. You usually can't get a seat but they tend to make exceptions for the Prince." Iroh smirked. _

"_You're so full of it." Asami laughed, hugging his arm. "You treat me so well." She spoke softly. "I can't ask for anything more."_

_Iroh stopped in his tracks. "I can." He turned to look at her. "Asami, you are so beautiful." Asami blushed. "There's something I'd like to ask of you." He bent down on one knee. "Asami Sato, will you marry…"_

"_No." Asami's face changed. "No, Iroh." Asami took a step back from Iroh as he stood back up. His face was white. "Who do you think you are?" _Well… He's a General and a Prince… Asami what the hell?! _Asami thought to herself. "Look, this is very flattering, but I can't accept this proposal." Asami turned around and started to walk away. Iroh grabbed onto her hand._

"_What? Asami, what's going on?" Iroh asked, his face gave a broken expression. "Everything between us was going great. We've been dating for a long…"_

"_No, we've BEEN on DATES." Asami clarified. "You have never, not once, asked me to be your girlfriend." Iroh squeezed her hand. "You can't just ask someone to marry you like that. I'm not that shallow."_

"_I don't think you are. I thought that we were a couple, this whole time we've been going out. I thought it was pretty clear. I love you Asami. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." Asami looked away from him. Her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Please, let me go." Asami snatched her hand away from him and walked away._

"Why did you reject him?" Korra asked. "The first time, I mean. You loved him back then too, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Asami sighed. "It's just… the whole Mako thing made me insecure…" Korra looked guilty. "Oh pssh Korra." Asami held Korra's hands. "Anyway, you know he was always the 'Heartbreaker' right? You know, the kind of guy everyone calls the 'swashbuckling hero'. He was everybody's dream boy and everyone was in love with him, me included. I always told myself that I was just his 'girlfriend'…" Asami make air quotations. "… In Republic City. He travelled so much I thought he had many other 'girlfriends' elsewhere."

"But he wrote to you, all the time."

"I didn't want to give myself false hope." Asami sighed. "I didn't want to get hurt. Besides, Generation Technologies was rising fast that time. I didn't want Iroh to be the reason why my business was succeeding. I wanted to be the reason, not anyone else." Korra nodded, agreeing silently. "But, I do love him." She touched her necklace. "I really do." Korra forced a smile and looked away. "Korra, what's wrong?" Asami squeezed Korra's hand lightly. "I know that look. Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Korra forced another smile, moving her hands away as a handmaid set a tray on the marble table and poured tea into two cups before walking away. Korra peeked up at Asami who picked up a cup. "It's just… Do you think Tahno's been a bit… distant, lately?"

"When is he not?" Asami muttered. "Look, Korra. I know you and Tahno have something… special… But do you really think he's the best for you?"

"What do you mean?" Korra perked up.

"Well, I want to be honest with you, Korra." Asami set her cup down. "He hasn't been a very good boyfriend, at least not that anyone can see. Like… When you want missing, he didn't even look for you."

"He was probably asleep when I left that night."

"Stop making excuses for him. You don't know whether he was awake or not."

"Exactly, we don't know. So… he might have been."

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. He's not a good guy. You know it."

"No, you just don't know him like I do. He's sweet and charming and…"

"I can't change your mind." Asami sighed. "I can only tell you my opinion and ask that you rethink your relationship. I mean, you can do so much better." Korra didn't reply. She bit her lip, twisting her ankle about, feeling her anklet strain as she did.

* * *

Mako rested his head on his arm and he leaned on the door of his room. He hated how he felt. It's been a long time since the break up, but he still couldn't get over her. _She broke up with you. _Mako sighed. _You need to move on, Mako. MOVE ON. _He screamed at himself in his head. _Forget how she used to make you feel because she's never going to make you feel that way again. Forget the way she smiles when she sees something new and exciting. Forget how vulnerable she is deep down inside, how she would dig her head into your chest when she cries. Just forget all about it, Mako. She's not yours anymore. _Mako fought the tears as he imagined Korra's face. _Forget how much love you have for her. Forget how IN love you are with her. _Mako pounded his fist on the door. _She doesn't know how much I love her. _He gritted his teeth as his tears ran down his face. _Forget how much it hurts to see her in someone else's arms. Forget her. _Mako's knees went weak. He didn't realize how bad he felt until Jinora asked him that question. _"Do you love her?" You don't need to ask that. You know I do. Everyone knows that I do. _Mako could feel his legs shaking. His breathing became shaky as he bgan to sob. "I love you, Korra." Mako whispered to the air. "I will always love you." He couldn't fight the tears.

"Mako…?" A muffled voice called from behind his door. "Mako, please open the door."

"Go away."

"Please! Let me in!" Jinora pounded on the door. He had been like an older brother to her, something she had always wanted. She was Tenzin's oldest daughter, but she had always wanted an older sibling to look up to, and ever since Mako came into her life, he'd been just that. "Mako! Please!" Jinora could feel her eyes getting hot. Though she was always the calm, levelheaded one of the family, she had a soft spot for her family, even though she didn't always show it. "Please!" Jinora pounded harder. "Let me…!"

Mako opened the door. He couldn't look at the airbender. He just stood there, stiff and shaking, fighting the urge to cry again. Jinora was shaking too. Tears ran down her face and she hugged Mako tightly. Instantly, Mako began to cry even more. "I know." Jinora spoke. "I know it hurts. I hate him too, Mako. He hurts her. You don't." Jinora could feel his unsteady chest. His breathing was very unsteady. "I know how much you love her and I know how much pain you're in." Jinora tightened her hug. "I'm so sorry that you're hurting." Mako didn't say anything. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, Jinora falling under his weight. He wrapped his arms around his 'sibling' and buried his face in her shoulder. Jinora couldn't say anything anymore. Her eyes were wide open as her tears continued to leak out.

"I can't forget her." Mako choked. "I can't stop loving her." Mako confessed. "It hurts." He tightened his hold on Jinora. Jinora couldn't reply. She had never seen Mako this way before. It was like someone had taken over his physical body and hid away the real Mako. To her, he was always strong and confident, never letting anything get him down. If someone pushed him, he kicked them in retaliation. He always knew what to do. But this time, he was weak. He was crying, hurting, and he had no idea what to do.

"You're a good person, Mako." Jinora finally spoke again.

* * *

"Korra, it's time." Iroh walked up to the two girls. "We've been called."

"Ok." Korra took a deep breath and stood up.

"You look after her, General." Asami kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I will." He looked at Asami and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." Asami giggled. "Relax, Korra." Asami looked at her worried friend. "Don't think about anything else, ok? Just, be the Avatar for now."

"I will." Korra rubbed her hands together.

Iroh led Korra down the corridors of the Palace. It was huge and Korra knew that she'd get lost on her own. "Your house is big." Korra coughed.

"Yeah." Iroh laughed. "I'm honestly more used to my ship that this place." He sighed. Korra gave a nervous laugh.

"Um… Iroh, what is it like in those meetings?"

"Honestly?" Iroh looked at Korra who nodded her head furiously. "Korra, you're the Avatar. If anything, everyone in that room should be nervous to be around you. Look, just take it easy. Sometimes it's like a big family disagreement… Just that you've got to be a bit more formal with your statements."

"I've never been nervous about these kind of things." Korra sighed. "I guess…" She stopped walking. "Aang saved the world with your grandfather. Your mother… is his daughter. She's so wonderful! She's lived up to Firelord Zuko's legacy and everything! She's continued down the road he's paved! But me? I'm a failure when put next to Aang. I haven't done anything except stop the Equalists… Which is like a grain of sand kind of thing if it were Aang."

"You are Aang." Iroh looked at the Avatar. "You're the Avatar. Start acting like it again." Iroh gripped Korra's shoulder. "I know I might have frightened you even more with my statement from earlier, but honestly, my mother is only intimidating when she's heard one of her kids have been misbehaving. Trust me." He smiled and Korra returned a weak one. "Let's go. Show them who the Avatar is, show them who **you **are."

The two walked silently the rest of the way until they reached the door to the meeting room. Tenzin was already waiting outside, stroking his beard. "Ah, Korra." He smiled. "Let's go in."

The three entered the uncomfortably silent room together. Ursa and the rest of the diplomats were already seated at their respective seats. Iroh guided Korra and Tenzin to theirs before proceeding to his next to his mother. Korra sat at the complete opposite end of Ursa, at the opposite end of the table, and Tenzin sat beside her. Ursa and Iroh exchanged whispers which made Korra even more nervous.

"Alright." Ursa spoke suddenly. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N: Heh... I know the title is misleading... I PROMISE TO GET DOWN TO THE REAL BUSINESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Anyway... I know Mako isn't a crybaby... But, guys can crumble when they're suffering from a broken heart too! He just doesn't show it so people... Except Jinora because she kinda caught him crying... In a way. And yes, Iroh is romantically awkward... At least in this fic. No one knows how he really is like... Only thing we know is that he is: a general, a prince, the 'swashbuckling hero type', and mr. sexy.**

**Please leave a review! I'll give you a shoutout if you do. xoxo**


End file.
